The Glorious Reign
: "TBA" is the first episode of the seventh season of Game of Thrones. It is the sixty-first episode of the series overall. It premiered on April 30, 2017. Plot Synopsis to be announced. Summary In King's Landing TBA In the Iron Islands TBA In the Vale TBA In the Riverlands TBA In the North TBA At the Wall TBA In Dorne TBA Appearances First * TBA Deaths * TBA Production Cast Starring * Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister * Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister * Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen * Kit Harington as King Jon Snow * Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr Baelish * Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth * Carice van Houten as Lady Melisandre * Indira Varma as Ellaria Sand * Sophie Turner as Sansa Stark * Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane * Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei * Maisie Williams as Arya Stark * Conleth Hill as Varys * Alfie Allen as Prince Theon Greyjoy * John Bradley as Samwell Tarly * Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth * Jerome Flynn as Ser Bronn * Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Bran Stark * Kristofer Hivju as Tormund Giantsbane * Michiel Huisman as Daario Naharis * Hannah Murray as Gilly * Tom Wlaschiha as Jaqen H'ghar * with Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont Guest Starring * Jacob Anderson as Grey Worm * Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson as Ser Gregor Clegane * Ben Crompton as Eddison Tollett * Daniel Portman as Podrick Payne * Gemma Whelan as Princess Yara Greyjoy * Diana Rigg as Lady Olenna Tyrell * Hannah Waddingham as Septa Unella * Richard E. Grant as Izembaro * Ellie Kendrick as Meera Reed * Tobias Menzies as Lord Edmure Tully * Pilou Asbæk as Euron Greyjoy * Michael Feast as Aeron Greyjoy * Anton Lesser as Qyburn * Keisha Castle-Hughes as Obara Sand * Richard Dormer as Lord Beric Dondarrion * Lino Facioli as Lord Robin Arryn * James Faulkner as Lord Randyll Tarly * Jessica Henwick as Nymeria Sand * Paul Kaye as Thoros of Myr * Rosabell Laurenti Sellers as Tyene Sand * Joseph Mawle as Benjen Stark * Rupert Vansittart as Lord Yohn Royce * Josephine Gillan as Marei * A fat, old Northern nobleman who fits the description of Lord Wyman Manderly * An Oldtown maester * A 16-year-old Northern girl * A 10-year-old Northern boy Cast notes * TBA of the 27 starring cast members appear in this episode. Notes General * TBA In King's Landing * TBA In the Iron Islands * TBA In the Vale * TBA In the Riverlands * TBA In the North * TBA At the Wall * TBA In Dorne * TBA In the books * Most of the episode appears to draw material from what will come in the sixth and seventh novels, The Winds of Winter ''and ''A Dream of Spring,'' respectively. Memorable quotes 'Tyrion Lannister: TBA '''Jaime Lannister: TBACategory:Season 7 Episodes Category:Season 7 __NOEDITSECTION__